piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Dribble Trouble/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (groans and then hits her head on the desk) (Tasha walks in) Tasha: Look alive. (goes over to Michelle) Got your mashed potatoes..and a shovel. Michelle: I have to design a sports outfit by tommorow and I can't think of anything. Tasha: Potatoes always inspire, it's like a law ir something. Michelle: Hmm? (takes a bite of the mashed potatoes) Mmm, happy, mushi... Tasha: Got anything? Michelle: Nope. Tasha: Sweet, more for me. Michelle: What if I can never think of anything again. I'll live rest of my life in an empty brain. Tasha: Girl, you could totally do this. You're just psyching yourself out. Later, mashpatater. (Tasha leaves the room) Michelle: Okay brain, start breathing. I got nothing. Lilith: We've got to snap her out of it. Time to break out the heavy artillery. (Lilith and Tasha enter the room) Lilith: Fuzzy kitty attack! Tasha: Ugly pants attack hmm. (whistles) Okay plan B come on in. A cute skater boy whos hair is the exact color as an uncrack creme brulee attack. Michelle: Freash air, exercise. Tasha: (gasps) Did she say freash air and exercise? She's delerious. Michelle: No, seriously getting outside and moving aroud always gets my fired up. Lilith: Eww. Michelle: Come on, it'll be fun. Sam: Haha! Will: And the dareway ultra ramp 5x4G, is ready. Sam and Will: Dareway Ultra Ramp 5x4G Michelle: That ramp is so cute can I try it? Will: Wait a second, you can't judt try the Ultra Ramp 5x4 G. Michelle: Why not? Will: Because there's training you have to do. Sam: And oh, secret ones. (Michelle skates the ramp) Sam: Awesome. Tasha: Now can we get out of this freash air, I'm starting to feel invigorated. Will: Oh, snap. (Michelle does jumping jacks then push-ups) Michelle: Jump in anytime. Tasha: I don't jump. Like ever. Michelle: High knees Tasha: Woah. Michelle: This is really helping. Lilith: Michelle, look out! Michelle: Get an idea shuffle. Tasha: Slow down. Piny Student: Your try-out is going really well so far. Julia: Give me a yea! Beautiful People: Yea! Piny Student: It's time for the pyramid, this is the most important part in the whole try-out. Ready? Go! Rita: Ow! You're on my hair. Julia: Quit whinning. You guys want to make the cheer squad right? (Michelle runs into the Beautiful People's pyramid) Piny Student: You are out. Michelle: I'm sorry you guys that was a total accident. (Julia groans) Michelle: Come on, you're cheerleaders you're suppose to be cheerful. Rita: Because of you we wont be cheerleaders. Michelle: It's kind of a deed of institution don't you think? Julia: Go away! (Indie girls start walking away) Michelle: I didn't know a trial was needed to become a cheerleader. All they do is well, cheer. Tasha: Yeah, it's trail day even for cheerleaders. Lilith: Yeah. Tasha: Yeah, PINY's got a whole department of those...things where you run aroud with other people and stuff. Michelle: You mean sports? Tasha: Right. Michelle: Maybe I should try out for a team. Lilith: You should talk to Moni. She's like the sports girl at Piny. Tasha: She's probably on the basketball court. Michelle: Basketball? They use to call me the dribbling diva. (Michelle spins the ball on her finger then throws the ball toward the net and makes it) Michelle: A little rusty. Moni: Not bad, hi I'm Moni. (throws basketball to Michelle) I'll get you ready. (Michelle starts dribbling the ball toward the net as she attempts to makes the shot Moni steals the ball then throws the ball and makes it) (Moni continues making the ball into the net) (The ball rolls off the court) Moni: See, you'll do great. Julia: Wanna bet? Coach Spencer: Bring it in, on the double. Gonna start with some layups. Lindsay Sparkles: Hm. Michelle: I got this. I got this. Dory: Don't miss. (Michelle throughs the ball and misses) Rita: Whoopsy (Michelle throughs the ball and misses again) Julia: Did I make you miss? (Rita and Dory laugh) Julia: Sorry. Tasha: Ignore them their just trying to psych you out. Moni: You're going to ace this one. Rita: Oh well, I'm so glad you're here. (Michelle looks in Rita's direction then falls) (Everyone gasps) Beautiful People: Hmm. (Rita and Dory high five) (The Indie Girls are riding their dareways) Tasha: So you didn't make the team, big whoop. Michelle: I let them psych me out, it is a big whoop. Plus I still don't have any ideas for a sports outfit. (People speed past them) Michelle: Hmm? Lilith: Okay, wierd alert. Tasha: Their almost as good as you on those things. Michelle: That's it. There's my inspiration for a sports outfit. I've got to talk to her. Um hi, are those shorts sweat resistant? Coach Spencer: Wow your a zero in basketball but you're a dareway queen. Michelle: Uh, thanks. Coach Spencer: I've never seen such a natural wheel-hockey player. You need to be on our team. Tasha: Girl you're a natural on that thing. Michelle: Well, I kind of feel inspired now. Gotta go. Coach Spencer: Hey, where's she going? Tasha: She's going back to the drawing board. Michelle: Check you later, my brain is just to full of ideas. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes